bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Herrera Tresckow
Very nice Lavi, I love how you fit him in- can't wait to see his Zanpakuto ^_^--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 22:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like it lavi.--''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yet another similarity I noticed another similarity. Your Resurrección: Segunda Etapa and my character's Resurrección have similar appearances. Your character's form resembles a demonic angel, while mine resembles a heavenly angel. They are almost exact opposites. This is awesome because I always wanted for there to be an Arrancar counterpart to my character. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of creating one myself hahaha ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 03:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Props no matter how many times I look at this im still amazed by it, Its so well made and thought out.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Relationships with Espada Afilado? Couldn't help but notice that both the group loyal to Herrera and my own group the Espada Afilado both aim for control of Hueco Mundo. Considering that, I was hoping to set up some form of relations between the two groups, whether it be hostile, allied, or neutral. What would you say? Achrones150 17:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds interesting. I can say upfront that Herrera wouldn't be happy about another group of arrancars vying for supreme rule of Hueco Mundo. I personally look at Hueco Mundo's "government" not as a monarchy, despite the use of "King of Las Noches," but as a collection of warlords vying for control (similar to the Sengoku Jidai or Three Kingdoms eras of Japan and China). Would that work well with your Espada Afilado? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I could work with that. --Achrones150 21:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Afilado Awesome! I like how this is going, so far. There is the notable influence they would have within Hueco Mundo in the form of their own capital Empresa, where they've managed to re-erect and renew the buildings buried from long ago. Not to mention they have a sizable force of their own, as well as Hollows living under their banner. --Achrones150 16:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Never heard anything about this capital Empresa. Can you make an article about it? Doesn't have to be uber detailed. :In any case, the doubts that Herrera would spread with his influence would inevitably reach Empresa. How would the Afilado respond to that? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course, the Afilado wouldn't respond with outright violence, because that would be rather childish. Instead, they would execute demonstrations of their own influence and military strength in order to counter the criticism and doubt directed at them by Hermosa. A sort of "cold war", if you will. Achrones150 16:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Although that would be the likely course of action (I was thinking of a cold war too), just a build up without any release would be rather boring. The IRL Cold War resulted in proxy wars, Vietnam being the most well known example, so we could do something similar. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good idea! You have any forethoughts into such? Because I had an idea in one occasion (this depends on if you wish them to be simply neutral towards each other or hostile), a segment of Herrera's forces could meet up with a segment of the Afilados' by accident and start fighting it out, like the Battle of Gettysburg in the American Civil War. --Achrones150 01:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Haven't thought much beyond have a tension release somewhere, though Herrera doesn't really reinforce control over his followers: they usually do things on their own a lot, but will answer a call if Herrera orders it. It's possible that a portion of Herrera's men stumbled upon a group of Afilados and engaged them in a fight. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:56, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::At this point in time, the Ahijados and the Espada Afilado are enemies. So if a squad under their banner were to come across the situation, they would most likely report back and call for reinforcements. However, since Hererra refused the treaty, the Espada Afilado's forces would be striking at both sides, resulting in a three-side conflict. --Achrones150 02:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Sounds interesting. I suppose we can hold the discussion here, get stuff written out, then move on from there? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. ^_^ --Achrones150 02:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I have some stuff written out, though I am busy with school at the moment. Feel free to point things out that you notice in the section whenever you can. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 15:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Request I know out of almost all of the Wiki goers here, you're one of the busiest, but I wanted to know if it was possible to do a Roleplay involving Herrera and possibly some of his regime and/or cohorts. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :That would be cool. Did you have anything in mind? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Kudos Not sure if I've said this, but excellent job on this character Lavi. I've always considered this guy to be a rather extraordinary character and an incredible piece of work. Just thought I'd give a shout out. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:59, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Favorite This article still remains my favorite Arrancar article on this site. Hands down, good work Lavi. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 16:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC)